Electronic devices often include a camera module used to capture images. In order to enhance the image, a light source module (e.g., LED) positioned within an electronic device may be used as a flash thereby providing additional light. The light source is generally a bright light emitted from the electronic device. However, rather than the bright light completely exiting the electronic device, some light may extend into other areas of the electronic device. This may include, for example, a display panel that displays visual content, or an opening between assembled parts. Either case results in light in unwanted locations of the electronic device.
Also, the camera module (or a second camera module in a different location of the electronic device) may be used to capture images from a different vantage point. The camera may be positioned proximate to other internal components which emit electromagnetic radiation, such as an antenna or an electronic sensor. The electromagnetic radiation may interfere with the camera's performance. Conversely, the camera may emit its own electromagnetic radiation which interferes with the performance of the antenna or the electronic sensor.